Jiralhanae Chieftain
The Brute Chieftain, also known as the Alpha Jiralhanae, is a Covenant rank for the Jiralhanae (Brute) race, the highest in the Jiralhanae hierarchy. Background In Halo 2, there was only one, Tartarus, who was killed by the Arbiter and his Sangheili allies on Delta Halo. He used a powerful gravity hammer called the Fist of Rukt. The only known Brute Chieftain before Tartarus was his uncle, Maccabeus, who was also the previous wielder of Fist of Rukt. In Halo 3, they command a "pack" of lesser Brutes, and enforce the pack-like mentality. In the Halo 3 video documentary "Et Tu, Brute?", there were multiple Brute Chieftains seen, although probably not as high as Tartarus or Maccabeus, who were believed to be the highest of the Jiralhanae. They wear very elaborate gold or red Power Armor (which is stronger then usual and impervious to sticky grenades and needler needles), breast-plates, and an even more intricate headdress. http://media.teamxbox.com/games/ss/1353/1166618976.jpg The Brute Chieftain may hold a rank similar to the the Elite Zealot. Brute Chieftain Ranks Brute Chieftain - Weapons These Brute Chieftains are clad in ornate red and black armor. Whilst it cannot take as much damage as the bronze armor worn by Armor Chieftains, it allows greater speed and mobility. Their Power Armor cannot be stuck by Plasma Grenades or Needler projectiles. Their primary armament is the Gravity Hammer, and are the only non-Flood enemy who uses the weapon. On Heroic and Legendary they carry and almost always use the Invincibility power-up. On their left arm, the armor is thicker to deliver bone-crushing melee attacks. Weapon Chieftains will be closely guarded by two or more Brutes, only leaving the security of the pack when they feel it is tactically sound or simply when they thirst for blood. Brute Chieftain - Armor on The Covenant]] This type of Brute Chieftain relies on heavy firepower weapons like the Fuel Rod Cannon, and Portable Plasma Cannon to crush their foes. Their ornate, bronze-and-gold armor is the most powerful and durable of the Brutes' Power Armor. Their armor cannot be stuck by Plasma Grenades or Needler projectiles unless you manage to get it on a section of their foot without armor or on their fuel rod cannon. They will carry and occasionally use the Flare and Power Drain. Armor Chieftains seldom commit to front-line combat, and are almost always seen commanding their packs from a higher up position, laying down relentless covering fire for clanmates. Counter-Chieftain Tactics *Brute Chieftains, as fitting their "commander role", have incredible physical strength and agility, more so than their lesser brethen. Avoid going into melee combat with a Weapon Chieftain and even when facing off against an Armor Chieftain, take care not to get hit. *It is advised to NEVER charge a hammer wielding Chieftain, as it is almost always a one hit kill. *A hammer-wielding Chieftain will often utilizing the invincibility power-up while charging at you if you're firing and backpedaling at the same time. *Another good tactic to deal with Chieftains is to shoot its helmet/headdress off and shoot it multiple times in its head. *A good way to kill a Chieftain is to use Cloaking and assassinate them. This way you are unharmed, but you can also pick up their Invincibility, since they did not have time to activate it. *A full magazine from a M6G pistol in it's head will kill a Chieftain on Normal difficulty. *Although you cannot stick him you can stick the Chieftain's Weapon, for instance the Gravity Hammer, its quite difficult but it will be a one hit kill. *Incendiary Grenades are a good way to kill a Chieftain, although on Legendary this is not a guaranteed one hit kill. However, if you follow up with a headshot using an accurate weapon, that will usually take them down. *Throwing a Spike Grenade beneath where they are or are going to be will kill them in one hit. It is best to lure them into a corner, first. *Carbine is a very good weapon to shoot off a Brute Chieftain`s helmet. *In the level Crow's Nest, when you first enter the barracks, use the portable Grav Lift to trap the chieftain under the ceilings so they can't move at all. *If the Chieftain has already used his invincibility, it is possible to kill him through melee combat (even if he has a Gravity Hammer); you have to melee him from behind. It seems as if you stop him swinging the hammer when you melee him in front; use this to buy time. *Despite the low bullet strength of the assault rifle, it is still a viable option against Chieftains because of its high rate of fire. Its melee is fast as well, allowing you to use the above option. *When you fight the first Chieftain on the Halo 3 level Sierra 117, a good tactic is too use the Sniper Rifle or Carbine on the Chieftain's head when he is beating up Johnson. His headress should fall off. Then, later in the battle, as he charges at you shoot him multiple times in the head or chest with the Sniper Rifle and he will easily fall. *Another method is to jump when the Chieftain strikes and melee them in the back, like what you may do when fighting a Hunter. *After they have struck, if you melee them in the stomach they will stagger back. Keep meleeing them and they won't have time to hit. However you must get your timing right as if it is not exactly after they've hit they will hit again. Also make sure all the other Brutes in the pack are dead or distracted. Trivia *Early in the devolpment of Halo 3, the Brute Chieftain was seen wielding an Energy Sword. This was probably taken out due to the fact that Brutes prefer Hammers over Swords. *Their Power Armor will not fall off when you shoot them or melee them. *The only way to stick them is if you throw a Plasma Grenade or a Spike Grenade on their weapon, which is an instant kill. Although, Firebombs will stick to them no matter where you throw it on them. *If you kill a chieftain and take their Gravity Hammer and attack his or another pack of Brutes they will say Who Gave him a hammer?!?, "Recover the Hammer!!!", "Retrieve that damned Hammer!!!" or if you fight a grunt with it, they might say "Oh no! He's got a hammer!!!!!" and will try to run away. Also, if the IWHBYD skull on, they sometimes say "Who do you think you are, Thor?" This is a reference to the god Thor, who used a powerful hammer. *When a Chieftain gets killed its tribe will then grieve the fallen Chieftain. *It is possible for some Chieftains to berserk. Possibly from the removal of shields and the headdress, or provoking it to anger by staying alive while avoiding one. This may only be applicable to the Armor Chieftains, as the Weapon already has a Hammer and always charges. You will hear a weapon chieftain go berserk but there is no animation for it. *In the level The Storm, an Armor Chieftain was seen carrying a Spiker in his pocket. It is possible to make him drop his Plasma Cannon and make him use the Spiker by letting him board your vehicle. *If a Chieftain is transformed into a Flood combat form its armor will become that of a minor. *Underneath the Chieftain Power Armor, they wear the same garments as the Brute Stalker *In Halo 3: The Strategy Guide there is a mistake, in that there is an Armor chieftain wielding a gravity hammer. *The berserking method in Halo 2 applies to the weapon chieftain in Halo 3. *Oddly enough, even if you knock off a Brutes Chieftain's helmet, their heads cannot be stuck. Image:Chieftain_3d_image.jpeg|A Chieftain prototype from McFarland Toys. Image:H3_brute.jpg|The current Brute Chieftain action figure for Halo 3. Image:Halo-3-Brute.jpg|A Halo 3 Chieftain equips his Gravity Hammer. Image:Tartarusfull.jpg|Tartarus the only Chieftain of Halo 2. It seems there is a very big difference from Halo 2 to Halo 3. Note the elaborate armor the Halo 3 Brutes carry than the Halo 2 ones. Image:3554749-Full.jpg|Close up Image:XBW49.prev_halo3.chieftan--screenshot_large.jpg|A Chieftain in ViDoc: Et Tu, Brute. Category:The Covenant Category:Brutes Category:Ranks